Much Anticipated
by Myshipshipsitself
Summary: Troye and Tyler are trying to film to promised Troyler kiss. (Oneshot, slash)


A/N: Okay, so I've never written a fanfiction for this fandom. (Actually, I've never written one about characters that were not fictional, so let's see if I can do this.) But even so, I've written a lot, so if the writing is off, or just terrible, tell me. I want to do better. Honest opinions = love. Read the fic under the cut!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course.

Rating: PG (Just to be safe)

Pairing: Troyler (Troye Sivan/Tyler Oakley)

Summary: Troye and Tyler are trying to film the promised Troyler kiss.

"Ty!" Troye called without looking up from his phone. "I thought we were supposed to upload a video today."

"Coming," Tyler's voice came from the kitchen. Troye rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch in Tyler's living room.

"What're we filming, anyway?" Troye asked.

"The 500k Troyler kiss that you promised the people," Tyler answered as though it were obvious.

"Wait, what?" Troye asked, eyes wide. His phone slipped from his hands and landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

Tyler laughed as he walked into the room carrying two drinks. "What?" He asked. "You're the one that said we'd do this."

"I didn't think it would happen when I said it," Troye said defensively. He ducked down to grab his phone, taking a deep breath as he did so. He could do this. It was just a kiss. His heart hammering a million miles a minute didn't help, but he could ignore it. Just ignore it.

"I told you," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Don't fuck with my people. They can do anything."

"I'll remember that," Troye muttered quietly.

Tyler laughed again as he set the drinks down, and then turned around to the camera that he already had set up on a tripod in front of the couch. "Ready?" he asked. He hit a button on the side of the camera without waiting for an answer, and a light flashed on the front.

Troye forced a smile as Tyler dropped onto the couch beside him. "Alright, let's do this."

"I'm nervous," Tyler said, laughing.

"Me too," Troye said. 'You have no idea,' he added silently in his mind. Why on earth had he suggested this? It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Alright," Tyler said, turning to the camera. Troye watched him for a moment as he took a deep breath, then turned to face the camera when Tyler started his intro. "Well, hello everyone! My name is Tyler Oakley, and today I'm joined by my good friend—"

Tyler broke off and looked expectantly at Troye. "Troye Sivan!" he said in an animated voice, his bright smile looking just a bit forced.

"So why don't you tell the people what we're doing today, Troye?" Tyler said.

Troye gave the camera a pained grin and said in a shaky voice, "We're going to make good on a promise we made to you guys a while ago."

"A promise you made," Tyler clarified.

"Yes, a promise I made," Troye said. "I didn't think you guys would actually raise 500,000 dollars for the Trevor Project, but you did it." He was rambling and he knew it, but didn't try to stop. If he put it off long enough, maybe it wouldn't happen. He'd be okay with that. Maybe he wouldn't be. He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't hear his own voice over the sound of his own pulse.

"I told him," Tyler said. "I told him, my people are unstoppable! So thank you guys so much for donating. We're so excited about how much money we raised for the Trevor Project. Troye made you a promise, without consulting me by the way. But he made a promise that if you raised 500,00, we would kiss. And even though I never agreed to this, you guys didn't let me down, so I won't let you down."

Tyler turned to face Troye, who was still staring resolutely at the camera. If he turned to face Tyler, this became more real.

"Are you ready for this?" Tyler asked with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know," Troye said, finally turning to look at him. Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, me either," Tyler said. "But okay, let's just do it. For the people."

"For the people," Troye repeated. Tyler shifted on the couch a bit closer to him and rested one hand on the back of the couch, barely brushing Troye's shoulder.

"Shit, I can't, I can't," Troye said quickly, shaking his head and leaning back. Tyler rolled his eyes, his hand moving to grab his shoulder and pull him back into the camera frame.

"Come on, you're the one that promised them this," Tyler said.

"I know, I know," Troye said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. "I just—I can't."

"It's just a kiss," Tyler said, his hand rubbing up and down Troye's arm, doing a rather bad job of trying to help him relax. "Just a peck on the lips, then it's done. No awkwardness, I swear. Nothing changes. It's just one kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

Troye let out a short laugh, tearing his eyes away to glance at the camera for a moment, then down at the carpet. "Yeah, believe me, I know that."

"Then just come here," Tyler said. "What's the problem?"

"You don't even fucking get it," Troye said with a humorless laugh. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but I really can't."

"What, why? Troye!" Tyler grabbed Troye's arm as he tried to stand up. Troye was pulled back down onto the couch and looked up at Tyler. He was surprised at the serious look on Tyler's face. "Sit down here. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Troye said, carefully looking anywhere but at Tyler.

"Troye, fucking look at me," Tyler said. He waited until Troye hesitantly met his gaze. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not letting this go!"

Troye groaned, pulling his arm back from Tyler but not moving from the couch. He started talking, intending to just give another lame excuse, but once he started talking he found it difficult to stop. "I just—You know, if we kiss, then I mean we're going to Italy soon, and people start talking, you know they do, and it just makes things so fucking awkward. And I know, it doesn't have to be awkward, it doesn't mean anything, but that's the fucking problem. And I hate myself for saying that we'd do this, because now we have to, and I can't because I can't just kiss you, then go back to acting like nothing happened—I don't want it to just be nothing, but I don't want to make things awkward, cause if things are awkward, it will be my fault completely—So I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Troye took a deep breath, his eyes still focused resolutely on the piece of lint on the carpet that he'd been staring at during his entire rant.

"Are you done?" Tyler asked in an odd tone. It sounded amused, but not in his usual about-to-bust-out-laughing kind of amused tone.

"Yes," Troye muttered, shutting his eyes tight, preparing for the worst possible reaction.

"Good," Tyler said. Troye felt a hand on his chin and looked up as Tyler forced him to turn and look at him. Before Troye had even a second to process the look on Tyler's face, Tyler had pulled him forward and had pressed their lips together. It took Troye a moment to respond, his hand moving up to Tyler's shoulder.

After a long moment, Troye pulled back to see Tyler grinning widely at him. "Wait," Troye said, glancing sideways. "Have we been recording this entire time?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Remember: reviews=love.


End file.
